


Monday's can be good day's right?

by thewanderinggem



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/F, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 02:38:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12925548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewanderinggem/pseuds/thewanderinggem
Summary: Reader and Am POV story. Request from Tumblr. Strap-on, dirty talking.





	1. Chapter 1

It was Monday, and it was already turning out to be a terrible day. Mondays, I thought the worst day of the week. I had to come back to my dead end and my dick of a boss, after having an amazing weekend.

As I scrubbed the table, I looked out at the ocean and started to dream about my weekend. 

Sunday I had decided to go for a walk along the pier, I scoffed as I looked out to the ocean in front of me. "Beach City, more like three shops in the middle of nowhere city." I laughed out loud at my self. 

"Good one man." snorted someone behind me. As I turned, I was caught off guard. A woman was standing a few feet from me; her skin had a purple hue and her hair wrapped around her body.  
My voice cracked as I tried to talk. Shit, way to go me, I just embarrassed my self in front of this gorgeous woman. I think my face had turned bright red as I looked at her body. 

Her brow furrowed as she spoke to me. "Are you okay? I didn't know humans could change colors like that." She walked up to me and placed a hand on my face; her touch was cool as I leaned into her.

"Ahhh is see." smirked the woman. "You like what you see." I grazed my eyes up her body; her tank top exposed her heavy breasts as she leaned forward. All I could do was shake my head, yes. 

As she pressed her body against mine, she cooed "name's Amethyst, you're going to need to remember that." she winked at me as she pulled away. Without another word she walked away from me, leaving me dumbfounded and aroused.

I threw my hands to my side, as I yelled, "I never told her my name!" 

I spent the rest of my day trying to find her. There weren't that many places you could go. I finally gave up as It became dark. 

As I laid on my bed, I thought about the way that woman moved, her hips swayed as she walked away from me. I threw my pillow at the wall as I buried my face into the bed. 

\----  
I snapped back into reality as the chime to the door sounded off. My breath hitched as I saw who came in. "Welcome to the Big Doughnut how can..." My words began to fade the closer she got to me. 

It was Ameythst; she was smiling at me as she came in. "Look's like I didn't have to go far to find you." she grinned at me. 

"This town's not that big you know." I coughed as she began to lean over the counter, her breasts exposed as she caught my eyes. "I know," Amethyst smirked. 

I quickly changed the subject as I looked down at the counter. "What can I get you?" I mumbled. 

Ameythst was quick to respond as she only said "You." 

Then that's when It hit me that pang of arousal that shot down to my core. I had to swallow hard to get rid of it. 

I choked, I wasn't sure what I was doing as I walked around the counter and to the door. 

My hand was shaking as I turned the lock. I walked over to the "Open" sign and flipped it over. The "Closed" sign display to any passerby, I wanted to make sure we wouldn't be disturbed. 

When I turned my back my stomach dropped, she was standing in front of me. She reached out a hand and placed it on my hip, pulling me in. Her voice was husky as she breathed on my neck. "You remember my name, hun?" 

My body seemed to melt under her as I moaned her name. She quickly accepted my answer as she placed a kiss on my neck. "I bet you were thinking about me all day yesterday?" her voice whispered as her mouth trailed its way up. 

"Let's go in the back, In the break room." I stuttered. Ameythst took hold of my wrist as she pulled me with her. 

As the door closed behind us she pushed my body against the door, knocking the air out of me. Her hand came under my shirt and cupped my breast as she bit my neck. 

Ameythst stopped as she and pressed her self to me. A slight bulge was pushing into my hot core. "Tell me what you want." 

I stumbled over my words as her hand began playing with my breast, running her finger over my nipple, eliciting a moan from my mouth as I spoke. "I want you." was all I could manage to say as she pushed me to the ground. 

She walked around me as I laid on the ground, inspecting me like a piece of meat. 

From her chest she pulled her whip, Its tails hitting the floor as it settled. Ameythst growled as she spoke. "Strip." 

My heart was racing as I looked up at her, I slowly began to undress tossing my clothes to the side. My core was aching as I kneeled before her. 

"Aren't you a thirsty bitch." she laughed as she approached me. The handle to her whip slid under my chin as she lifted it. "Your cunt must be dripping." the words sounded like honey as she spoke to me. 

"On your hand and knee's, slut." The world rang out in my mind as I heard it again. Slut, yes I am I thought as I dropped my hands to the ground. 

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw her undressing; as her breast's dropping as she took her shirt off. But what made my cunt slick was what she had sporting between her legs. 

"Like what you see, baby." her voice was making my legs shake. I looked up at her and shook my head. Ameythst was sporting a strap-on with a purple dildo centered in the middle. "I thought a slut like you would enjoy this." she purred as she walked behind me. 

Her hand came up hard and smacked my cunt; I jolted in surprise but, god, It felt good. Slowly she ran her hand down my slit, slowly rubbing my clit. 

I was whimpering as she pushed her finger inside of me. "Look at you." she jeered. "I haven't even done anything to you yet." She wiped my slick onto my back. 

Her whip came around my neck and pulled, and she shoved her toy inside of me. Ameythst was right I was soaking wet, my arousal was dripping down my leg as she was thrusting into my wanting cunt. 

Amethyst's free hand dug into my hip, trying to keep me from moving out too far from underneath her. Every time she slammed into me, it brought me closer to the edge. I was moaning like the slut I knew I was as I buried my face into the ground. 

Her voice seemed distant as she asked me a question. But as she tightened the whip around my neck, I heard her. "What's my name, slut." her voice was thick with lust as she pounded my cunt harder. 

I was confused for a second, but as I climaxed, I screamed out her name. 

She stayed inside of me for a second before pulling out. The whip around my neck loosened as I felt her get up and walk in front of me. 

"Look at the mess you made." she sighed. Dropping her strap-on to the ground, she pulled me closer to her. I stumbled on my hands, and knee's towards her. 

Looking down at me with her whip taut she smiled. "You better start cleaning this mess." her groin was slick with cum as she dragged me to her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hit me up on Tumblr. 
> 
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/thewanderinggem


	2. Round 2.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Purple Puma and Reader meet up.

It was Friday, and I was about to close the shop up when the door chimed. 

I was bending down picking up a box from behind the counter. God, why was this box so heavy. I coughed as I strained to pick it up. I didn't even have a chance as the bottom of the box fell out. Sugar packets, straws, and other condiments when smashing to the ground. 

"I'm sorry, yelled over the counter." I was just about to close up. 

I composed my self as I stood up, pulling my shirt down. 

"Look like you need a hand." A massive form stood at the counter; their skin gleamed purple with a mane of white flowing hair. 

"I'm sorry, I was just closing up," I told them again. My eyes locked with them as I blushed. "Amethyst?" I choked. 

She twirled around showing off her muscular body. "In the flesh." she snorted. 

My voice caught in my throat as a spoke "Why do you look like that?" I was laughing a little bit, as I walked around the counter to her. 

She smiled down at me as she warped her arms around me, bringing me up to her face. "I wanted to show you something. Come with me." 

Amethyst's chest sported an impressive mane as I wrap ran my fingers through it. Looking up at her I teased, "why would I want to do that?" 

Amethyst leaned down and softly brushed her lips against mine as she whispered. "I'll make it worth your while." 

My stomach seemed to drop out as I felt a pang of arousal shoot throw me. I leaned into her chest as I whined. "I need to close up." 

Amethyst laughed as she threw me over her shoulder. "No time for that baby we are already late." 

"Amethyst put me down," I complained. "Were almost there, chill out." she laughed. 

In the distant, I heard the sounds of a crowd cheering. A voice boomed over an intercom as the lights from our surroundings blinded me. 

As my eyes adjusted, I realized that we were in the old abandoned warehouse. 

Various chairs scattered around me as people stood in their seats and cheered. 

Amethyst carefully placed me down as she entered the ring. 

"Looks like the Purple Puma finally decided to show up!" bellowed the voice. The crowd was standing up and screaming, "Puma." 

Amethyst was looking down at me and flexing; her smile spread from ear to ear. 

"Here comes Purple Puma's next victim, Chunk Truck..." the words drew out as her opponent entered the ring. Looking down at me she pointed and roared, "This one's for you." 

Amethyst made a show of the match, goading the crowd to cheer her name more. I was left there standing at the edge of the ring, blushing as she glowed. Once and a while she would catch my eyes and wink. 

After the match was over and everyone cleared out of the warehouse, Amethyst came to stand beside me, placing a strong hand on my shoulder. "Pretty awesome, huh?" excitement still coating her voice. 

I whipped around to face her and threw my arms up in the air. "You were awesome." my girly voice showing through as I shrieked. "Why did you never tell me you did this?" I playfully hit her. I looked up at her massive form; she was grinning like the Cheshire cat. 

"I got something else I wanna show you" her breath was husky as she pointed to her groin. 

I choked as I saw a hard bulge straining against her leotard. My face was beet red as I tried to speak to her. All I could manage to do was place my had against her hardening member. "Amethyst!" I hissed through my teeth "What are you doing." 

Amethyst stepped forward pressing her body against mine. "Isn't it clear?" Her large hands came down and picked me up as she pushed her straining cock against my core. "I want to fuck you, girl." she was laughing as she threw me over her shoulder. 

My body justled as she moved, "Amethyst, where are we going." The only response I got was a grunt and a firm squeeze around my body.   
My hair clouded my view as we moved, but I knew we were at the far end of the beach. 

Stairs came rushing into view as she began to walk up into her house. A simple screen door shut behind as she continued to carry me. 

Carefully she put me down next to her. We stood at a beautiful door, gems molded into its core, adorned with a star that encased it. Grabbing my wrist, she pulled me forward. 

The view was breathtaking; Its ceiling had no limits as it seemed to go on for miles. All around us stood piles of artifacts, toys, weapons and other random things. I pushed away as from her as I spoke, "Where are we?" bewilderment and wonder filled my voice as I ran around looking at the pile that laid scattered out. 

Amethyst stepped forward, relief in her voice, "Were in my room, I'm glad you like it.

Amethyst moved beyond her and began to disappear into the distance. "Hurry up," she yelled. "You have a date with my dick." Laughter echoed through the room. 

It wasn't hard to find Amethyst as I ran forward. She was sitting on the edge of a bed, legs open and clothes scattered around the ground. 

"Nice of you to join us." her hand waved over her groin. 

I was blushing hard as I looked over at her body. My hand came to my face, as I looked to the ground. 

Amethyst was quickly on me as she pulled my hand away. "What do you think you're doing." she was taunting me as she pulled me to her. 

"You can't have me waiting all day, honey." her voice was thick as she picked me up and placed me on her bed. 

Amethyst's hand's wrapped around by wait as she pulled my pant's off. Ripping off my panties threw them to the side. "You won't be needing those anymore." she snorted as I felt her breath on my core. 

She devoured my cunt, her tongue running down my slit licking up whatever arousal was there. I moaned as her mouth clamped and she began to run circles over my hard clit. 

My hand's shot down to her hair, my fingers wrapping around into her mane. 

Amethyst would flick her tongue on my clit before taking it into her mouth and sucking on it. I rolled my head back into the bed as I said her name. Her approval as her fingers plunged into me. 

I started to grind my hips into her face as she moved her tongue faster on my swollen clit. 

Swears spewed from my mouth as I felt my walls clench around her digits. I pulled her face into my cunt as I came, slowly as I came down she pulled her body on top of mine. Her face still wet with cum as she began to lick it off as she watched me. 

"You taste so good." she purred as her lips came crashing down onto mine. 

Amethyst pulled away giving me a small moment of respite as her hand came to my core. Her fingers were running down my slit, teasing me she would penetrate me slowly. She was enjoying me whimper under her.

Amethyst pushed my legs apart pulling me close to her. Her face said it all as she pushed her cock into me. She pulled me into her lap as her arms enveloped me. 

Her breath was heavy against my ear as she moaned. "You're so tight, slut." I wrapped my arms around her neck as I pressed my lips to hers. 

She leaned down as she bit my neck, "Tell me how much you love my cock." She was slamming into my wet cunt, making me moan every time I hit her base. My voice was deep as I spoke. "I love it when you put your cock in me; I love to feel your throbbing cock around my tight cunt." 

Amethyst's moans became more profound as she began to thrust harder. I could feel her body tensing with anticipation. I kissed her hard as bit down on her lip. My words were mumbled but she knew what I wanted as I said. "Cum inside your filthy whore." 

I pushed my face into her chest as I felt her cum, her last thrusts pushed me over the edge as I climaxed. I leaned into her as my body grew limp. 

Amethyst's hand came down and brushed my hair away. Her eyes lite up as spoke to me. "Let's do that again!"

**Author's Note:**

> Hit me up on Tumblr. 
> 
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/thewanderinggem


End file.
